


Sunrise

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist





	Sunrise

## Sunrise

by suzycat

<http://suzycatsfic.livejournal.com>

* * *

On top of the roof it was still warm, and the beer was pleasantly cold. There was movement in the air - warm, sluggish, sleepy. Lex liked it on his face. Actually he liked a lot of things about this situation - Clark's voice close to his ear in the dark, telling him stories he already knew about the constellations sprawled in the sky above them. And quite a lot of scientific fact, actually. Clark was surprisingly well-read when it came to astronomy. Clark was often surprising. Lex liked that, too. He was so used to being brighter than almost everyone that it was a shock, and a pleasant one, when somebody else made him think. 

Clark made him think. 

It wasn't a good night for stargazing, not really. Lex suspected Clark wanted to save face in the light of his latest Lana shootdown, and was demonstrating his superiority to Whitney the only way he knew how. Stories and science. Except it turned out Clark had been right all along. Within half an hour there was a drop in temperature. In the newly crisp air, the stars were frighteningly close. Sometimes the huge, unconquerable sky scared Lex. And the sight of a falling star made him feel physically ill. Only for a second though. He thought of the space program, and how one day there would be no mysteries in the sky, no unexpected meteor showers, no burning, no fear. He'd be part of that. One day. 

"You might want that blanket." Clark was shifting around to get more comfortable, his jacket making scuffling sounds against the shingles. 

Lex peered down into the dark. "I don't particularly relish risking death trying to get it. Anyway, I'm not cold." 

"Me neither." Lex felt Clark's shoulder, warm and solid, come to rest against his own. It was nice. It was companionable. It was also hugely arousing, but Lex decided to ignore that part of it. He took another mouthful of beer. 

"Thanks for coming up here with me, Lex," Clark said. "I know you'd probably rather be indoors by the fire." 

"Not at all. I had no idea my roof was this good." 

"Whenever I have a bad day, I like to look at the stars. Usually from the barn." 

"But you couldn't wait till you got home? Must have been a pretty bad day." A bad Lana Lang day. There were no other bad days for Clark, unless you counted the days Jonathan Kent was berating his son for spending too much time with the local bad seed. Himself. 

"I'm kind of avoiding my parents." 

"Join the club." 

Lex could just make out enough of Clark's face to know he was grinning at that. He liked distracting Clark. He liked making him smile. Clark's smile could fetch a fortune on the open market. Why Lana Lang persisted in not seeing it Lex did not understand. 

"It's strange to think people have been watching this same sky for thousands of years." 

Clark sighed. "It's not the same sky, Lex, it changes all the time. I've just been telling you. If we went back in time a thousand years right now, the positions of the stars would be different." 

"But not in relationship to each other," Lex pointed out. "Not significantly, anyway." 

Another sigh from Clark. "Yeah. Story of my life." 

"I don't have to ask you who this is about, do I." 

"No." Sound of Clark swallowing beer in the dark. "I don't know, Lex. It seems like the closer I get to her the further away she becomes. I thought it would be easier once we became friends, but it's worse." 

"Now it's serious." 

"Yeah." 

They were so close Lex could hear the fizz as Clark sucked the last few drops into his mouth, the wet pop of the bottle neck being withdrawn. 

"Is there any more?" 

"Your father's going to have me arrested for feeding you liquor, Clark." 

"It's not liquor, it's beer. And I've only had one." 

"Two. But I won't tell if you don't. I think you could probably hold another." 

Lex reached down for two more bottles and handed one across his body to Clark, enjoying the momentary contact between their fingers. He didn't care. It was dark, and no-one would know, least of all Clark. 

"Look, Clark, for what it's worth I believe she'll come around. You just have to be patient. Be there for her, and eventually she'll start to see your sterling qualities." 

"I do have good qualities. But Lex, whenever she looks at me I think all she's seeing is some dumb virgin farm boy." 

Oh. 

"Is that a problem? I guarantee she's not experienced either, Clark." 

He swore he felt Clark turn burgundy. "Yeah, but... Lex, one time she told me she always dreamed her whole life of going to Metropolis. I think she'd like me better if I was more - I dunno, sophisticated. More like you." 

Lex took another drink. "You don't want to be like me, Clark. She wouldn't want me either. She might think it's what she wants, but she wouldn't like it once she got it." 

"Yeah, like you have any trouble getting women." Clark paused. "Lex, can I ask you something personal?" 

"Of course." 

"Is it true - um - I mean, Chloe found this picture on the internet..." 

"Oh, God, which one?" 

"Of you and, um. A guy. Lex, if you were really gay you'd tell me, right?" 

Lex chuckled. "Yes, Clark, I would tell you if I were gay. I'm not gay. But I'm not exactly straight, either." Shifting his shoulder diplomatically away, he rolled onto his side and looked at his friend. All he could see of Clark now was a dark shape against the stars. Which was probably a good thing. 

"I'm not averse to sleeping with men from time to time. Technically, I suppose that makes me bisexual. Does that bother you?" 

"No! No, not at all." Clark was embarrassed, Lex thought. He believed he felt him tense, struggle not to move away. 

"Good. Because you're perfectly safe, you know." 

"Oh." He watched Clark take another drink. Two drinks. "Lex, how did you know you were?" 

"I'm not exactly sure." Lex rolled onto his back again and watched the sky. "Boarding school was a hotbed of homosexual activity, of course. Once girls came along I found I liked them too, but I never saw any reason to stop the other." 

"What's it like?" 

"With a girl? It's nice. You should try it. You know, Clark, if you're really worried about your virgin status I could arrange something for you." 

"No. Thanks, but - no. I kind of want to wait until... you know." 

"Until you've found the right one? That's sweet. No, really, it's laudable, Clark. Sometimes I wish I had." 

"You do?" 

"Sure. In fact, I'm certain if someone like Lana Lang had been clearly marked in my destiny I would have done." 

"You really think she's special?" 

"I really think she's special to you." 

Clark rolled onto his side facing Lex. Lex only knew this because he could see his eyes and his teeth glinting. Clark was a dark alien shape in the night, disconcerting this way. The familiar voice was almost a relief. "When you were at school, what sort of things did you do? Sexual things, I mean?" 

Oh, and he knew Clark was blushing now. So was he, actually. He'd forgotten he knew how. 

"Not much. Handjobs. Sometimes oral. It was comfort more than anything. We were little boys a long way from home, Clark." 

"Do you think girls do stuff together?" 

"They do in porn." 

Clark sniggered at that, and took another swig of beer. They lay on their backs in silence for a while, watching the sky lighten. Lex closed his eyes for a while. It was freezing. He turned over again, curling in on himself. He could probably sleep here, he thought. Next to Clark. On a roof. 

"Man, I am so lame!" Clark burst out. "I swear I'm never going to do anything in my life, and Lana won't ever even look at me. I'm going to die a virgin." 

Lex laughed out loud. He couldn't help it. "Clark, I promise you you are not going to die a virgin. Very few people do. Not even saints." 

In the pale light of morning Clark looked very young. Now Lex could see him duck his head and grin at his own self-pity, like always. He felt reassured. 

"You think so?" 

"I know." 

Clark drained his beer. 

"I still think she'd like me better if I was some Metropolis kid." 

"Sophisticated." 

"Yeah." 

Lex propped himself up on one elbow and looked across at his friend. Oh, what the hell. He leaned over and kissed Clark very chastely on the mouth. 

"There. Now you're sophisticated." 

He did not expect Clark to look at him momentarily in shock, and then kiss him back. He did not expect that kiss to be the sweetest, purest thing he'd ever known. And, as he gently parted Clark's lips with his own and slipped the tip of his tongue into his mouth, he did not expect Clark to grab hold of him, throw him on his back and start dry humping him like an out of control Labrador. 

"Mmph... Clark..." Lex was not averse to this at all, but he didn't like being squashed. Clark was very heavy. And very hard. He wondered how long this had been building. 

"God, Lex, you make me so horny..." 

"Clark, just - get on your side." Slobbery, too. It was a little like being attacked with a tongue. But right now Lex didn't actually care about finesse. He pushed Clark away, just far enough to make enough space for him to get Clark's belt undone and pull down his zipper. He got a brief glimpse of black curls and hot, red flesh. Uncut. Big. Very ready. He curled his fingers around his friend's cock. 

"Fuck my hand." 

They kissed, hard. Clark, panting, moaning, thrust himself into Lex's fist and Lex heard himself groan in response. Clark was all tongue, all cock, all hot, anxious breath and shaky hands, pulling Lex close to him. Lex could smell him all of a sudden, beery and animal and sharp. God, it was so long since he'd had a man. He cupped his other hand around Clark's ass, feeling the muscle bunch under the denim, and ground himself fully clothed against his friend's hipbone. 

He got a flash of his first time in school, himself and Jenkinson Minor, who was actually quite unattractive, doing this very thing under the unyielding sheets of Lex's narrow dorm bed at Excelsior. Unsure whether this was painful or nice. He wondered momentarily what Clark thought of it and wished he'd remembered to at least lick his palm before he'd started pumping it up and down Clark's cock, wet as it was. 

Clark was running his hand uncertainly up and down Lex's back, as if he was afraid of actually touching his friend's ass. Lex reached around and made him. And Clark sighed, and Lex caught a glimpse of his face, flushed pink and gold and beautiful by the rising sun. Saw that mouth fall open. And came in his pants. He was dizzy with it. 

He felt Clark go rigid, and started jacking his cock with renewed vigour. Clark was shaking, teeth gritted.He looked like he was in agony. 

"Lex..." 

"Do it." 

One last groan, and Lex felt the familiar warmth spill over his hand, and let himself relax. Oh, and it felt so good to be here, with his face buried in Clark's neck and the rising sun warm on his back. 

"I made a mess on you," said Clark. 

"Don't worry. I made a mess on me, too." 

They lay together for a while in silence. Now it was over, Lex's reservations about Clark, as a potential lover, were back. He wanted to touch Clark's hair but he wasn't sure whether it was a good idea. He didn't know what this was. He didn't want to ask. Maybe they were just lonely boys, taking comfort in each other. Nothing more. 

"It's day," he heard himself say. 

"I should go." 

"I'll drive you." 

"No, it's OK. I'll walk." Clark sat up, not looking at Lex, and started rearranging himself furtively, as if he didn't want Lex to see. Lex watched him scrub at the whitish smudge on his jeans as he zipped his fly. 

"It's a long way, Clark. Are you sure you don't want a lift?" 

Clark shook his head. "I really want to walk, Lex. Clear my head. From, you know, the beer." 

Lex smiled, and Clark smiled back, and they climbed back in the window and walked downstairs. They didn't speak until they reached the front door. 

"I'll see you, then," Lex said. 

Clark smiled, uncomfortably. 

"Yeah. Look, Lex..." 

"It's all right." 

"I'm just - I'm a little freaked out, is all." 

"It's all right, Clark." Lex could feel himself slipping into the polite social mode he affected when crossed, and cursed it the second he saw the hurt flicker across Clark's face. Cursed the defense mechanisms that were so ingrained he couldn't control them any more. 

He looked down. His pants, black wool dress ones, were probably ruined. He looked up, catching Clark also looking at the stain with dismay. 

"They'll wash," Lex told him. "You might want to wash those out too, before your mother sees them," he added, glancing at the mark on Clark's jeans, before smiling, reassuringly, he hoped, at his friend. His best friend, who was standing there looking like a stranger all of a sudden. 

"You call me, OK?" he said softly. 

Clark looked at him. "I will." He dithered on the doorstep, looking at his feet. 

"Goodbye, Clark." 

"Bye." 

Lex was yawning as he closed the door. He wondered whether he should go to bed or fill up on coffee. He'd had plans, some of which couldn't really be cancelled without difficulty. And he was sensible now. Failing to turn up for meetings was no longer a trait. 

He wondered if he'd sleep at all, anyway. He could still feel the spot tingling on the side of his mouth where Clark had placed a hurried kiss seconds before he left. He thought he might feel that kiss for an hour, at least. He wanted to feel it all day. 

He thought he better cancel those meetings, because he couldn't stop grinning. 


End file.
